


The Whole Of The Moon

by IetjeSiobhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kuroo Pines HARD for Kenma, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated Teen for a tiny amount of swearing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love That's Not Actually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/IetjeSiobhan
Summary: Tetsurou has never thought about it before, but right now, he is absolutely and thoroughly terrified.Because he’s so, so in love, and he’s always known that Kenma is it for him, but what if he’s not it for Kenma?Or: a Kuroken soulmate AU in which both of them suffer and there's communication in all the wrong ways
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Very Minor Background Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, background Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 62
Kudos: 611
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics





	The Whole Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I went and wrote a KuroKen soulmate AU, folks!
> 
> Named after the beautiful song 'The Whole Of The Moon' by The Waterboys, which really gives me a KuroKen vibe.
> 
> I banged this out in like two days because I suddenly got possessed by the urge to write it. I'm actually not a big fan of reading soulmate AUs, so I have NO idea how this happened. Turns out I like writing them, though :')
> 
> This was beta-read by the wonderful Skyorpheus (@skyorpheus on twt) :)
> 
> (Oh, and some good news for me, personally: I have now officially posted more Haikyuu than 1D fics. So glad I've left these days behind me :') )
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not profit from this work. The characters do not belong to me, I merely borrowed them.

Tetsurou has never cared much about soulmate marks.

Actually, that’s a lie. Tetsurou has never cared much about his _own_ soulmate mark. He knows it’s going to appear on his sixteenth birthday, a small mark, like a tattoo, right on the inside of his wrist, depicting the name of his soulmate.

The concept is nice in theory, he thinks. Just not particularly relevant to himself. He’ll find a name on his wrist, and his soulmate will have his, and —apparently— that will mean they’re destined for each other.

But Tetsurou has known the person he’s destined for since he was eight years old.

It doesn’t matter what his soulmate mark says; either he’ll find Kenma’s name on his wrist or he won’t (he’s pretty confident he will), but he knows the only person he’d ever want to be with is going to be Kenma either way, matching marks or not. (And he can’t imagine the name on his wrist belonging to anyone but Kenma anyway.)

It’s just a shame that Kenma doesn’t see it the same way.

The first time he brings it up, Tetsurou has just turned fourteen and abandoned the birthday party his parents are throwing him to hang out with Kenma in his room.

Kenma has been invited, obviously, but he doesn’t like being surrounded by this many people, so after a valiant effort to enjoy the party for Tetsurou’s benefit that has lasted about half an hour, he’s fled to Tetsurou’s room. Tetsurou followed him just five minutes later. (He’ll always follow Kenma, he thinks.)

They’re laying down on Tetsurou’s bed, Kenma’s head resting on Tetsurou’s stomach, his face focused on the DS he’d whipped out of his pocket as soon as he’d found respite in Tetsurou’s room, and Tetsurou looks at Kenma, at his silky, black hair, at his face, the slope of his nose, his beautiful, golden eyes, and he thinks _I can’t wait for a second longer._ Kenma’s sixteenth birthday feels like it’s an eternity away and their soulmate marks _don’t matter_ , not really. What matters is that Kenma is right here and Tetsurou is in love.

“Kenma, be my boyfriend,” he says, with all the confidence of a fourteen-year-old secure in the knowledge that the only person he’ll ever want to spend his life with, his definite soulmate, destined or not, is right by his side.

Kenma looks up from his game, takes in Tetsurou’s face in return. After a few seconds that simultaneously feel like the longest and shortest amount of time Tetsurou has ever waited for something, he simply says “No.”

“Why?” Tetsurou asks, confused. “Why not?” He doesn’t know what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t this.

“You should wait for your soulmate,” Kenma answers. Tetsurou laughs, then.

“I don’t need to wait for my soulmate. I already know it’s you,” he says, his words sure and confident.

“You can’t know that,” Kenma insists.

He refuses to budge from his answer the rest of the day, and eventually he goes home, still insisting, and Tetsurou decides to give up on the conversation for now.

\--

The second time Tetsurou brings it up is half a year later.

He and Kenma are outside. They’ve been playing volleyball until a minute ago and are now enjoying a quiet water break, Kenma looking worn out enough for Tetsurou to think they should probably stop playing soon.

He looks at Kenma, contemplates him for a few seconds, and says “Be my boyfriend.”

“No,” Kenma answers, just like the first time. “We’ve had this conversation already.” But this time Tetsurou is ready for it. He’s thought about it – a lot, actually – and he can say with absolute certainty that his soulmate mark does not _matter_.

He says as much.

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t imagine having anyone else’s mark, but even if I do end up with a name that isn’t yours, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want anyone else. I want you.”

“You’re fourteen, you can’t know that,” Kenma says. There’s a scowl on his face.

“Sure I can,” Tetsurou says.

“No, you _can’t_ ,” Kenma says. “Making a decision without knowing who your soulmate is is _stupid_. It will only hurt you.” _Like it did your parents_ , he doesn’t say, but he doesn’t have to. Tetsurou knows, anyway. Still remembers the look on his mother’s face when she told him she’d be leaving.

His parents had met when they were seventeen, and decided to date, just until they found their soulmates. By the time they were in their mid-twenties, they still hadn’t met either of their soulmates and by that time they had been together long enough to imagine a lifetime at each other’s sides. They had married, and his mother had gotten pregnant, and everything had been fine, at first.

And then his mother had met her soulmate, a woman eight years her junior, fine-boned and a little skittish. He knows his mother had tried not to fall in love, had tried to keep her family intact. It had been for naught, in the end. His mother hadn’t been able to ignore the blossoming feelings for her soulmate, the way she felt around her, and she’d left.

Tetsurou’s family had fallen apart, the day his mother met her soulmate. He doesn’t like to think about it.

He still wants to insist, wants to say, _We’re different, Kenma_ , and _I’d always choose you_ , but now the memory of his father’s sorrow-ridden face is fresh in his mind, and he thinks of the hollowness in his father’s voice on the day his mother departed that’s been there every day since.

Kenma looks like he knows what Tetsurou is thinking about, and like he’s sorry for bringing it up, even if he didn’t do it directly. But in the end, he doesn’t apologize, and Tetsurou drops the topic, and they go back to playing volleyball.

\--

Tetsurou thinks about the conversation a lot, after that. For about three months it’s all he thinks about. It’s on his mind constantly – whenever he’s not with Kenma (and even when he is with Kenma, sometimes) he’ll think about the way Kenma said “It will only hurt you”. But he hadn’t said “I don’t want to be your boyfriend” so, in the end, Tetsurou decides to bring it up again.

He does so on a rainy Thursday afternoon. They’re inside Kenma’s room, watching a movie Tetsurou had picked out. They have seen this one at least five times, which is part of the reason he has picked it out. It’s hard to convince Kenma to actually watch something and give it his attention, but if you manage it, you’d better not interrupt whatever you’re watching.

With a movie Kenma already knows, the chances of him not murdering Tetsurou in cold blood for interrupting it are a little bit higher.

“Kenma,” he says, and Kenma shoots him an annoyed look. It’s somewhat offset by the fact that he’s nestled under Tetsurou’s arm and makes no move to remove himself from said position. Tetsurou is glad about that – there are few things he likes less than having his cuddling time with Kenma shortened.

“What,” he says flatly.

“Would you please be my boyfriend?” He decides to go with a question, this time. “I know we’ve had this conversation already,” he adds quickly, before Kenma can say ‘No’ again, “but I am _certain_ , Kenma, please.”

“If you’re so certain,” Kenma says, “then why not wait a couple more years?” Tetsurou stills, for a second. This isn’t an outright ‘No’, which he definitely considers a vast improvement.

“I don’t _want_ to wait a few more years,” he says. “Kenma, I’m in love with you. I am completely in love with you. I don’t want to wait, I don’t want to have fate tell me who I’m destined for. I don’t care about any of that. I care about you, and I want to be with you.”

Kenma is quiet, for a minute. He looks a little contemplative, and Tetsurou’s heart is beating so fast it feels like it might beat out of his chest. Maybe Kenma will say yes, this time, and Tetsurou will finally have the security that Kenma is _his_ , and he’ll get to call him his boyfriend, and maybe Kenma will let Tetsurou kiss him –

“No,” Kenma decides, and it feels like a punch in the face. Tetsurou has just told Kenma he’s in love with him, and Kenma has said ‘no’.

Kenma’s not looking at him. He’s also not looking at the movie, instead steadily looking at the ground. At least he’s made no attempt to get away from where he’s nestled into Tetsurou.

“No?” Tetsurou repeats. His voice sounds shaky. It makes sense that it does. He _feels_ shaky, his chest suddenly tight and his hands cold and clammy.

“No,” Kenma says again. “I’m not dating you when I don’t know what your soulmate mark is. Stop bringing it up.” There’s a finality to his tone of voice. Tetsurou feels like he might start crying. He swallows and doesn’t answer. He thinks maybe he should get up, get some fresh air. He suddenly feels like he needs to be alone for a minute, like he needs to come apart at the seams for a bit.

In the end, he doesn’t. He just stays where he is, Kenma tucked securely under his arms, his eyes swimming with tears, and tries to tell himself that it’s okay. That Kenma is just being cautious.

But he told Kenma that he loves him, and Kenma didn’t say it back, and that doesn’t let go of him for the rest of the night.

It doesn’t let go of him the next day either, or the day after that, and then weeks have passed and Tetsurou still feels the heaviness of Kenma’s ‘No’ like a weight on his chest.

\--

Tetsurou deals with it fairly well at first, or at least he thinks he’s dealing with it fairly well.

And then he finishes his last year of middle school and spends an entire summer trying to convince Kenma to play volleyball and go to the beach with him until he finally moves on to high school.

And Kenma, a year younger than him, stays in middle school for one more year.

They’ve been through it before, the separation anxiety that comes with Tetsurou changing schools a year before Kenma does, but this time it feels a lot worse than it did in primary school. Sure, Tetsurou had been whiny and antsy back then, giving his father a right headache, but it had been the whines of a child afraid to move on to a new school without his best and only friend when he’d only lost his entire social group a few years prior.

Now, Tetsurou doesn’t whine.

He doesn’t whine, but he feels a million times worse than the last time they went through this.

Maybe it’s because Kenma’s ‘No’ is still a heavy weight on his chest, but leaving Kenma behind feels absolutely wrong, like the last thing he should be doing right now.

And he knows it’s stupid – he’ll still probably see Kenma every day, in the afternoon, and they’ll spend all their weekends together, the way they always do, but he can’t shake the feeling that he should not be putting even the slightest bit of distance between him and Kenma right now, all of his instincts screaming _stay close, stay close, stay close_.

He isn’t even entirely sure what he’s so afraid of until he walks Kenma to school two weeks into the new school year – it’s a habit he’s accumulated because Kenma’s school is close to Tetsurou’s and after years of walking to school together it suddenly feels very wrong to let Kenma walk _alone_.

He intends to drop Kenma off at the gates as always, but instead of Kenma saying a quiet ‘Goodbye’ and walking into the school, alone, they get accosted by someone Tetsurou doesn’t know a few steps in front of the gate.

“Hey, Kenma!” the stranger shouts, excitedly grinning at them. He seems to be about Kenma’s age, with short, black hair, grey eyes and tan skin. His tie is a bit askew and he looks somewhat dishevelled in general.

“Chisaka,” Kenma says in greeting. Tetsurou feels like all of his innards are rearranging himself. His chest feels especially tight, and he wants to scream.

“Oh, who’s your friend? How come I don’t know him?” he asks with a chuckle. He hopes it doesn’t sound as forced as it feels.

“Chisaka’s new,” Kenma murmurs. And then: “Kuro, this is Chisaka. Chisaka, this is Kuroo.”

“I’m his best friend,” Tetsurou adds, feeling possessive and angry in a way that he knows he shouldn’t. He suddenly wants nothing more than to say _I’m Kenma’s boyfriend. I’m Kenma’s soulmate. I’m the guy he goes home with every afternoon. I’m the person who successfully got him into a sport. And who the fuck are you?_ But he’s not Kenma’s boyfriend. He has no idea if he’s Kenma’s soulmate. And even if he is the person who got Kenma into volleyball, and the person Kenma does go home with in the afternoon, he has no right to feel this possessive, and he doesn’t own Kenma’s time. ‘No’, the weight on his chest says, and Tetsurou feels horribly wrong-footed.

“I’m Chisaka Hideki,” the guy says, just grinning at Tetsurou. “I just moved here! I don’t know how long I’ll stay, my parents kind of move around a lot, but for now I’m here and Kenma has really cool games!”

“He does,” Tetsurou says, and he wants to add _I bought him some of them, some of his favourites are gifts from me_ , but he doesn’t. He feels a little better knowing that Chisaka might move away again soon, and feels like an asshole for it – he knows, after all, how much it sucks to have to move and lose your entire social circle, and he certainly knows that having more than one friend would probably be good for Kenma – but he can’t help it. There’s still possessiveness burning in his chest, and he frankly needs his entire strength to not just let it overtake him.

“Kuro, you need to get to your school,” Kenma reminds him, and it makes Tetsurou feel _horrible_ for a moment, as if Kenma had said that he doesn’t want him here instead of nicely reminded Tetsurou of the fact that he could miss his first class if he doesn’t get going soon, but then Kenma leans a tiny bit into him and pets his hip a little. Tetsurou melts immediately, and he knows it shows on his face because Kenma rolls his eyes at him, but that’s fine with him.

“You’re right. See you later,” he says softly, and Kenma gives him a nod.

He’ll be okay, he reminds himself as he gets on his way.

The heavy, horrible feeling of someone else showering Kenma in attention, someone else being there when Tetsurou can’t be, however, stays.

\--

The best thing about going to high school is going to volleyball practice and meeting Yaku Morisuke. It also feels like these are also the _only_ good things.

Tetsurou is kind of a nerd and actually enjoys most of his classes, but it’s hard to get excited about anything without Kenma by his side, with Kenma off in middle school, spending time with someone who isn’t Tetsurou. Time with someone who hasn’t gotten a confession answered with a ‘No’ that never seems to leave, heavy on his chest.

Volleyball practice, though? That he can get excited about. He likes practice, likes being surrounded by people who are knowledgeable about volleyball and really good at it, and he likes the small, feisty libero who actually tolerates Tetsurou’s monologues about Kenma. Well, sometimes. Other times he kicks Tetsurou in the shins, but that’s okay, too.

“I can’t wait for Kenma to join our volleyball team,” Tetsurou tells Yaku on one occasion. They’re spending their lunch break together, and as always, Tetsurou is unable to not think about Kenma on his lunch break. This was _their_ time, and now Kenma is probably spending it with Chisaka, which feels even worse than thinking about Kenma spending it alone.

“From the way you talk about him, he must be some kind of master strategist,” Yaku snorts while eating around his vegetables. Tetsurou feels like reminding him that all parts of the meal are important, for a second, but then he thinks about the way he always tells Kenma that, too, and has to bring his thoughts back to the topic of conversation quickly before getting miserable.

“That’s because he _is_ , Yakkun,” he says with confidence. “Kenma’s maybe not the most athletic person out there, but he’s _so_ smart and really good at reading plays.”

“So you’ve told me,” Yaku says.

“He’s just –”

“Perfect, I know.” Yaku rolls his eyes at Tetsurou, and Tetsurou pouts a little bit.

“I miss him,” he sighs and slumps dramatically over the table.

“You literally see him _every day_ ,” Yaku says and slaps Tetsurou’s head.

“That’s not enough,” Tetsurou whines. He still wants to complain about this. Not having Kenma around him feels like missing a limb, and he should maybe think about that, try to be a little more independent, but he doesn’t want to. There’s the guarantee of Kenma _belonging_ to him missing in his life, and Tetsurou doesn’t know how to be okay if he can’t ensure he’s the one Kenma will want to come back to, always.

“I don’t know if I’m going to congratulate you or bemoan the poor guy when you inevitably end up with his name on your wrist,” Yaku snorts, and Tetsurou stills. The ‘No’ on his heart clamps down, heavy, and for a moment, everything around him is heavy too, his thoughts slow and muddled, his throat clamping shut.

Slowly and somewhat distorted he hears Yaku’s voice, but his brain doesn’t seem to even be registering words. Tetsurou doesn’t feel like he’s here, right now, anchored to reality. Instead, he feels like there are lead chains wound around his ankles, slowly dragging him underwater.

Then there’s Yaku’s hand on his shoulder, strong and steady, and that’s what brings him back, slowly. He lifts his head from where it is still settled on the table and looks up. He doesn’t know what the expression on his face says, but it has to be something bad, if the look of alarm on Yaku’s face is anything to go by.

“I’m sorry,” Yaku says, “I didn’t know it was a sore subject.” And then: “What the hell just happened, Kuroo? You were _gone_ for a minute there.”

“I … don’t know,” Tetsurou says. “That’s never happened before.” He takes a few seconds to just breathe. He doesn’t feel like talking about it, not really, but at the same time, he _does_. He suddenly wants to talk about it, about his conversations with Kenma, about the heavy feeling in his chest he can’t seem to shake. He’s never talked about it with anyone; usually, he talks about important things with Kenma. Even if Kenma doesn’t always give proper answers, just getting it off his chest is enough. But he can’t talk about _this_ with Kenma, and he certainly can’t talk about it with his father, and he really doesn’t want to talk about it with his grandparents.

Yaku is the first close friend he’s made, since Kenma, so maybe he can talk about it with him.

“It is a really bad subject,” he settles on saying. Under Yaku’s careful gaze, he elaborates.

“I brought it up, with Kenma, before. I asked him to be my boyfriend. Several times, actually. He always said no, that I couldn’t be sure, not without my mark, so the last time I brought it up I told him … that my soulmate mark didn’t really matter because I’m in love with him. And he just … rejected me, again.”

Tetsurou feels a little shaky from actually voicing it, but it feels good to get it out in the open. He also feels like crying – it’s an emotion he wasn’t used to, before, but it’s become uncomfortably familiar since Kenma’s last rejection. He still doesn’t do it, usually, and never in public, but sometimes, in the quiet of his room, he allows a few tears to slip out.

Yaku is looking at him in a way he’s never looked at Tetsurou before: with a soft look of sorrow and concern on his face. It looks wrong on his face. Tetsurou hates it, a little.

“I’m sorry,” Yaku says. “That … was not what I expected.” Tetsurou scoffs, glad it comes out like an actual scoff and not the sob he’s been holding back.

“I just have to wait until I turn sixteen, right,” he says, but he knows that his voice sounds desperate, and he knows how strong the fears of destiny not settling on Kenma for him have gotten, recently.

Because what does it matter that Tetsurou chooses Kenma if Kenma won’t choose him back?

What does it matter that Tetsurou doesn’t care about who his soulmate is if _Kenma_ cares? He’d never cared about his soulmate mark, in all the years he’s known Kenma, and then Kenma said ‘No’, and suddenly the fear of someone else’s name on Kenma’s wrist and Kenma turning his back on Tetsurou is a palpable thing that brings him to his knees.

He hates it, more than he can put into words.

Yaku doesn’t call him out on the tone of his voice, and Tetsurou suddenly feels indescribably grateful for him.

\--

There’s one more positive thing that high school brings: Bokuto Koutarou, a first year of Fukurodani High. Tetsurou meets him during his first volleyball training camp, which is also when he learns that their schools, along with Ubugawa and Shinzen, have a cooperative set-up of sorts going and regularly train with each other.

Bokuto is the exact opposite of Kenma: He’s loud and extroverted and has mood swings the size of the Grand Canyon. He seems to have zero impulse control and even though he clearly is intelligent, he seems to usually use a maximum of three brain cells for all of his decisions.

Tetsurou likes him from the get-go, and just like that, they become best bros.

Hanging out with Bokuto is great, because Bokuto is always willing to get Tetsurou involved in his stupid plans that have no chance of working, which is exactly what Tetsurou needs to offset his brain and the vice around his heart.

Bokuto has a way of getting so motivated that Tetsurou has no choice but to get roped into being motivated as well, and he’s a damn good ace that makes Tetsurou’s blocking practice really fun.

He’s also an emotionally sensitive guy and willing to listen to Tetsurou swoon or respectively whine about Kenma for hours.

Tetsurou probably doesn’t deserve him as a friend, but he’s definitely not giving this friendship up ever again.

\--

He comes home from the training camp with Fukurodani, Ubugawa and Shinzen with a sunburn, a best bro and a beaming smile.

Kenma takes one look at him and heaves a long sigh. “You seem like you had a good time and want to tell me all about it,” he says, but when Tetsurou sprawls all over the bed, he cuddles up to Tetsurou’s side all the same.

Tetsurou feels light and truly happy for the first time in a long time, and his hand settles on Kenma’s hip and presses him a little closer.

“I had a _great_ time,” he says and launches right into a long monologue about all the new things he’s learned.

“I also made a really good new friend,” he tells Kenma.

“Oh?” Kenma makes, and looks up from his PSP for a second.

“His name is Bokuto, and he’s a really good spiker,” Tetsurou tells him. “He’s also an absolute airhead and comes up with the dumbest plans, right on the first day, he–” and then he launches into another monologue, this one about all the dumb things he and Bokuto got up to.

The more he talks, the more he feels Kenma stiffen in his arms, until he finally stops and looks at Kenma with concern. Kenma seems to have abandoned his game, and his brows are creased. There’s a downwards slope to his mouth, and Tetsurou hates it.

“Hey, Kenma, what’s going on?” he asks, concern bleeding through his voice.

“It’s nothing,” Kenma says, but he’s clearly lying.

“No, you’re upset about something,” Tetsurou says. Kenma says nothing.

“Is it because I found a new good friend? You know you’re still my number one, right?” Tetsurou says. _Plus, you’re different_ , he thinks. _Because I don’t want to date Bo, but I do want to date you._ He doesn’t say that part out loud. He might have, back before Kenma’s last rejection. He doesn’t, now.

Kenma remains silent, but he cuddles even closer into Tetsurou and presses his face into Tetsurou’s chest, and Tetsurou strengthens his hold on him.

“I wish you could have been there,” he tells Kenma. “The camp would have been even more fun if you had been there.” That seems to be the right thing to say because he can feel Kenma smile a little smile where he’s got his face pressed against Tetsurou.

Tetsurou feels relieved and he is so, so in love with Kenma he barely knows how to function.

 _I love you so much_ , he wants to tell him. _You’re my everything, and I just want to be yours._ But he doesn’t and life goes on.

\--

With Yaku there for him at school, Bokuto there for him at joined practices and through text, and Kenma there for him in the afternoon and on weekends, Tetsurou actually makes it through the first year of high school somewhat emotionally intact.

It also definitely helps that Chisaka ends up going to a different high school and when Tetsurou asks Kenma if he’s going to stay in touch with him, he just says “why?” and shoots Tetsurou a truly puzzled look.

Tetsurou tries not to feel vindictive about it.

He fails.

\--

Walking to school with Kenma by his side and knowing Kenma and he will not only walk through the same gate, but see each other at lunch break and then practice, is a heady feeling.

Tetsurou walks Kenma to his first class, despite Kenma’s eye-rolls and insistence that he’s fully capable of finding it on his own.

“I can’t wait to see you at lunch break,” he tells Kenma in front of his classroom. Kenma rolls his eyes at him again.

“You’re so obnoxious,” he tells Tetsurou, but he lets Tetsurou snake his arms around him for a quick hug all the same.

“You definitely missed this,” Tetsurou tells him, with his most obnoxious grin on his face, and Kenma heaves a long-suffering sigh, but he also doesn’t deny it, so Tetsurou feels a lot like he’s won when he makes his way to his own classroom.

The excitement of spending his lunch break with Kenma again, _finally_ , after a year of not having this, stays with him all the way through his classes.

It’s so prominent that Tetsurou completely forgets that he won’t have Kenma all to himself and Yaku is going to be there, too.

That thought escapes him all the way through herding Kenma to the quiet corner Yaku and he had found – and decided was theirs – in first year.

It escapes him until Kenma and he have settled down, Kenma leaning against Tetsurou’s side, reluctantly opening his bento after Tetsurou has taken his PSP from him and reminded him he needs to _eat_ if he wants to have the energy for volleyball practice later. (“I don’t have to go to practice,” Kenma tries to argue, which Tetsurou does not accept as a valid argument for even one second.)

And then Yaku shows up, grinning at them in a somewhat unsettling way, reminding Tetsurou that he’s been subjected to a truly unholy amount of Tetsurou’s monologues about Kenma.

“Kuroo!” He says and plops down in front of them. “And you must be Kenma. I’ve heard _so much_ about you!” Tetsurou shoots Yaku a sharp look, but he ignores him. Kenma avoids making eye contact with Yaku. He looks a little bit uncomfortable.

“This is Yaku Morisuke,” Kuroo introduces him, still looking sharply at Yaku. “He’s the libero of Nekoma’s volleyball team.”

Kenma looks up a little, now. “You mentioned him,” he says.

“Oh?” Yaku grins. His smile is giving Tetsurou goosebumps. “Does he talk a lot about me? Because he _never_ shuts up about you.” Kenma fidgets a little against Tetsurou’s side.

“There isn’t a lot to talk about, with you,” Tetsurou says, a mean lilt to his voice, “since you’re too tiny to notice.” That immediately derails whatever Yaku was trying to accomplish and gives Tetsurou one hundred percent of his attention. He knows this will come with pain, but it will also come with Yaku shutting up about Kenma, which makes it worth it.

“How dare you!” he hisses and punches Tetsurou in the side as he expected, hard. Tetsurou yelps. Kenma shoots him an unimpressed look.

“You deserved that one,” he tells Tetsurou.

“Did not,” he pouts, just to be contrary.

“Did too,” Kenma says.

“Did not.”

“You definitely did,” Yaku says. Kenma shoots Tetsurou a triumphant look.

Tetsurou looks at Kenma and feels so, so stupidly in love that it’s hard to bear. But there’s also that heaviness on his chest again, the ‘No’ weighing him down, making him feel like he weighs a thousand pounds.

Yaku looks at him and tells him, with a tone that allows no arguments, “You’re an idiot.” Somehow it doesn’t feel like he’s talking about the height comment. He doesn’t say anything else though and instead starts demolishing his lunch.

Tetsurou tries not to think about it as he annoys Kenma into eating his veggies.

\--

Kenma meeting Bokuto actually goes off without a hitch.

Mainly because when they meet Bokuto, he doesn’t even pay attention to Kenma; the first thing he does is ram into Tetsurou at the speed of light and whine “Kuroo, I’m in _love_ ” in a truly pitiful tone of voice.

Tetsurou, who’s got one arm around Kenma’s shoulders to keep him and his Gameboy from disappearing around a corner, just stares at Bokuto for a second.

“Elaborate,” is what finally leaves his mouth.

“His name is Akaashi and he’s a first year and if he’s not my soulmate I’m going to drown myself,” Bokuto whines, the words still leaving his mouth in rapid succession.

“You’re being a little bit dramatic, Bo,” Tetsurou says and tries to discreetly steer them away from the rest of their team. They were lagging a little bit behind anyway – courtesy of Kenma and his unwillingness to stop playing whilst walking – but the rest of them don’t exactly need to witness this, and Bokuto is not really a quiet person.

“But he’s _perfect_ ,” Bokuto says, sounding distressed. Tetsurou raises his eyebrows at him.

“He is!” Bokuto insists.

“Okay,” Tetsurou says. “You sure you want to talk about this in front of Kenma?” Bokuto blinks several times, and then whips his head to the side to look at Kenma, as if he hadn’t noticed him before. He probably hadn’t.

“That’s Kenma?” he exclaims loudly. Tetsurou winces, but Kenma only sags a little more into his hold, as if to protect himself from Bokuto’s overall … Bokuto-ness.

“You must be Bokuto,” he says. “Kuro’s mentioned you.”

“He _has_?” Bokuto asks, with all the overexcitement of a young puppy.

“Obviously, bro.”

Bokuto just beams at them for a second, before coming back to the topic of his prior distress.

“Kenma! You should definitely be here for this talk! You’re, like, a pretty boy and Akaashi is _so_ pretty so maybe you’ll understand him–”

“Are you saying I’m not pretty?” Tetsurou asks with raised eyebrows.

“No offence, bro, but you’re not what I’d classify as _pretty_ ,” Bokuto says, and Kenma lets out a little laugh. Tetsurou is so mesmerized that he completely forgets to be indignant.

“Okay, so topic at hand – _Akaashi_ ,” Bokuto whines, and just like that he’s off again.

When they settle down to eat, later that day, Kenma at Tetsurou’s side, Bokuto off to talk a mile a minute at Akaashi – who is actually really pretty, it turns out, as well as calm and quiet, qualities which immediately made Kenma like him, which in turn make Tetsurou like and hate Akaashi at the same time – Kenma actually brings Bokuto up on his own volition.

“Bokuto seems nice,” he says quietly. “I’m glad you’ve made friends with him.”

Tetsurou stares at Kenma for a second and then beams at him. He probably looks incredibly obnoxious. “ _Kenmaa_ ,” he whines, “I knew you cared about me.”

Kenma rolls his eyes at him, but he doesn’t deny it. He even eats a piece of broccoli without Tetsurou having to force him.

Tetsurou wants to tell him that he loves him, more than anything in this world, but he can’t, so he doesn’t.

\--

Kenma brings up Bokuto’s feelings for Akaashi a few weeks later, after they’ve both been subjected to a phone call from Bokuto in which he waxed poetry about Akaashi for half an hour. Kenma had the terrible misfortune of Tetsurou being over at his when Bokuto called and Bokuto taking that information to mean he should get both of them to listen instead of calling back at some other time.

“Why don’t you ever tell Bokuto how pointless his mooning is?” he asks Tetsurou.

Tetsurou stares at him, completely dumbfounded, for a minute.

“First of all, telling Bo something is pointless won’t make him _stop_ ,” he finally says. “Second of all, why would I _do_ that?”

“Because it’s pointless,” Kenma says. “Either Akaashi will end up his soulmate or he won’t, but it’s not like Bokuto wanting him to be and pining will change anything about the outcome. And if it doesn’t end up being Akaashi, he’ll just get hurt.” He doesn’t look at Tetsurou when he says it.

Tetsurou stares, and he wants to scream, maybe, probably cry.

“That’s _heartless_ , Kenma,” he says.

“But it’s true,” Kenma murmurs.

He suddenly can’t be in the same room as Kenma anymore. He hurts, he hurts _so badly_ , he needs to be out of there _now_. He needs to go home and _cry_.

“I’m not talking about this with you,” he says and gets up. Kenma looks at him, then. Tetsurou is pretty sure Kenma can see the pain he’s feeling on his face – even if it weren’t written clearly all over Tetsurou’s features, Kenma’s always been good at reading him.

“Kuro,” he says, but Tetsurou shakes his head.

“No,” he says, takes his bag and leaves.

Kenma doesn’t get up to stop him.

Tetsurou doesn’t think he wants him to, but by the time he gets home he feels even worse about the fact that Kenma just let him leave. That he didn’t even _try_ to stop him.

He throws himself onto his bed, wraps his arms around his pillow and _cries_. Sobs so loud he’s pretty sure everyone in the house can hear it, but it doesn’t matter, he can’t stop. He thinks about Kenma’s words – _it’s not like Bokuto wanting him to be and pining will change anything about the outcome_ – thinks back to when Kenma had said ‘No’ to him, and everything in him hurts, hurts so, so badly.

At some point, his grandmother enters the room and wordlessly puts a mug of hot chocolate on his bedside table, but not even then does Tetsurou look up or do anything other than sob.

Kenma’s ‘No’ is playing on repeat in Tetsurou’s head, and Tetsurou should _know_ that saying ‘I don’t care who my soulmate is’ is foolish, especially _he_ should know that, but he loves Kenma. He is _in love_ with Kenma. He doesn’t want anyone else, never has, never will. He doesn’t _care_ about the identity of his soulmate, as long as he gets Kenma.

And Kenma doesn’t feel the same way.

\--

They don’t talk about it the next day or any day after that. But Kenma is a little more willing to indulge Tetsurou in the week after.

He wishes it were enough.

It’s not enough.

\--

Yaku is the first of them to turn sixteen. He turns sixteen in August, and spends an entire day scowling at the name on his wrist. None of them know a ‘Haiba Lev’. Yaku says it’s the most stupid name he’s ever heard, but Tetsurou is pretty sure he’s upset because the name sounds foreign and Yaku is scared he won’t meet his soulmate until much later in his life because he might not be from Japan.

(“The name is Russian,” he ends up telling Tetsurou after giving in to the urge to research it, frustration and upset clear in his voice.

“I thought you wanted to focus on volleyball right now anyway,” Tetsurou says, and Yaku kicks him in the shins.)

The second to get his soulmate’s name is Bokuto. Tetsurou finds out about ten seconds after Bokuto does, because the first thing Bokuto does after finding out is calling Tetsurou to scream into his ear. The second thing he does is snatching his jacket and making his way to Akaashi’s house as quickly as possible. Tetsurou doesn’t tell Bokuto off for disturbing Akaashi after midnight. He figures this is as good a reason as it gets.

He doesn’t tell Kenma.

He doesn’t feel like it, and Akaashi will tell Kenma anyway. They have exchanged phone numbers and text sometimes.

Tetsurou feels incredibly excited for Bokuto, but the weight of the ‘No’ on his chest seems to get heavier with every passing day.

\--

Tetsurou’s sixteenth birthday rolls around in November. Like Bokuto, he doesn’t feel like going to bed normally and waking up with a soulmate mark on his wrist. Instead, he stays up, watching the minutes of the clock tick by. He’d thought about inviting Kenma over, but in the end, he’d decided against it.

It’s probably better this way, he tells himself, staring at the clock.

He’s terrified of what he’ll find on his wrist, once midnight strikes. He knows what he has to find if he wants to have Kenma.

It’s weird, in a way – all this time he’s spent not caring about who his soulmate will end up being, and now he cares so much it might rip a hole into his chest. He doesn’t know what he’ll _do_ if he finds any name other than Kenma.

Because Kenma won’t take him, Kenma won’t accept him if it’s not his name on Tetsurou’s wrist, and Tetsurou _needs_ Kenma to accept him. He needs Kenma, period.

He thinks about Bokuto saying ‘if it’s not Akaashi I’ll drown myself’ and he relates to the sentiment, so much. He wouldn’t drown himself, of course, but he doesn’t know what he’ll do. Something drastic and stupid, probably. Cry for a week straight, probably. Pine for Kenma for the rest of his life, feeling heavy and unhappy, definitely.

He doesn’t know if he wants to hypnotise the clock into ticking slower or faster, but there’s a pressure on his chest and deep in his stomach, and he thinks he might throw up any second.

And then the clock strikes midnight and there’s a burning sensation on his wrist.

Tetsurou can’t look, at first. He tries to take deep breaths, calm himself down. There are tears prickling in his eyes, and he _should_ look, he knows he should. But he’s _scared_.

He slowly counts to three and then, after he’s whispered “three” into the quiet air of his bedroom, he looks at his wrist, as quickly as possible. If he doesn’t do it now, quickly, he might never find the courage to do it.

_Kozume Kenma_ , it says on his wrist, in neat, even Kanji.

The first thing Tetsurou feels is relief.

And then, suddenly, he’s terrified.

Because what if Kenma doesn’t have _his_ name? All this time it’s been Kenma who’s been adamant on waiting, saying “Kuro, you can’t know” and refusing Tetsurou every single time he’s asked Kenma to be his boyfriend.

All this time Tetsurou has been the desperate one, and the only thing leaving Kenma’s mouth have been steady ‘No’s.

He knows it’s rare. Less than 0.0001% of the population have a soulmate name that doesn’t match up. But it happens, sometimes, that someone will have a soulmate name, and their soulmate will have someone else’s name. It happens, sometimes, that there’s someone who’s best for _you_ , but you’re not what’s best for _them_.

Tetsurou has never thought about it before, but right now, he is absolutely and thoroughly terrified.

Because he’s so, so in love, and he’s always known that Kenma is _it_ for him, but what if he’s not it for Kenma?

That’s when he decides he can’t tell Kenma. He’ll just have to cover up his soulmate mark and not say a word. Kenma’s birthday is only eleven months away. Eleven months. He can do that.

He’ll just have to hold out. It’s not even a full year. He’ll just have to hold out for eleven months, and then he’ll know for certain.

\--

He’s quiet when he picks Kenma up the next day. There’s a wristband on his wrist and the ever-present heaviness on his chest.

Kenma looks at him, something like a question in his eyes, and then he looks at Tetsurou’s wristband and it seems like all energy drains out of him.

“Happy birthday,” he says, and presses a little package into Tetsurou’s hands, but there’s a wrongness to him. His voice sounds hollow. Tetsurou wants to hold him, wants to make it better, wants to tell him _It’s you, you’re my soulmate_ , but fear clutches him tightly into her cold claws, and he ends up saying none of the sort.

Instead, he hugs Kenma and ruffles his hair and ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s about the present, but he knows there’s a wrongness about him as much as there is about Kenma.

He wants to be happy and excited about spending his birthday with Kenma, but all he feels is heaviness.

It shouldn’t feel like this, to find your soulmate, he knows.

But he didn’t want to find his soulmate. He only ever wanted Kenma.

And all he knows is that Kenma doesn’t want him back that way. That Kenma doesn’t feel Tetsurou’s burning need.

And he feels so, so empty and wrong.

He’s suddenly jealous of Bokuto, who had never, not even for one second, entertained the idea that his soulmate mark might not be matched. He’d just barged into Akaashi’s house, and now he’s got a soulmate and a boyfriend, and they won’t spend a year fearing for Akaashi’s mark, it’ll only be reaffirming to them when it appears.

\--

Yaku waits until it’s their lunch break and Kenma has gone to the bathroom, before slamming his hands down in front of Tetsurou and screaming “What the _fuck_ ” into his face.

Tetsurou blinks at him.

“What is going _on_ here,” Yaku says. “I thought you’d come to school with Kenma’s name on your wrist and his hand in yours, and instead _this_ ,” he says, gesturing at Tetsurou’s wristband.

“If it makes you feel any better, Kenma’s name is under there,” Tetsurou murmurs.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Yaku screams again.

“Yakkun, please,” Tetsurou says, pained.

“No!” Yaku says. “Explain this to me! Because I _don’t get it_. I thought you were waiting for Kenma’s name to show so you could finally _get together_. Why are you not together!”

“Yakkun, _please_ ,” Tetsurou repeats.

“No. Explain this to me. Now,” Yaku hisses. He sounds absolutely livid.

“It’s because I don’t know if I’m _his_ soulmate, okay?” Tetsurou explodes. “I know he’s mine, I didn’t fucking need destiny to tell me that, but I don’t know if I’m _his_. I can’t get together with him because we still don’t know, not for sure, and he wants security. I can’t _give him_ security like this.”

He feels his eyes tearing up. His hands are trembling, he knows. In fact, his entire body is trembling. He’s pretty sure his voice was, too.

“Kuroo,” Yaku says, his voice suddenly soft. There’s also a note of pity in it, and Tetsurou isn’t sure if he wants to hate it or wallow in it. “Kuroo, I say this with all the love in my heart, but you are such an idiot. You really should just tell him. It’s going to be fine.”

“I can’t,” Tetsurou says, his voice still trembling.

“Kuroo–” Yaku begins, but then Tetsurou hears footsteps approaching, and he looks up to find it’s Kenma coming back, and he shushes Yaku with a frantic look. Yaku sighs but complies.

Kenma takes one look at Tetsurou and wordlessly sits down in his lap, snaking his arms around him. That’s when Tetsurou starts crying for real. _I love you so much_ , he wants to say, _I need you to be mine. I need you more than I have ever needed anything in my life. You’re my_ soulmate, _Kenma._ But he doesn’t say anything. He just feels himself be held by Kenma and quietly sobs into his shirt.

“You have until the end of lunch break,” Kenma says. “Then you stop crying and we skip school to do something fun for your birthday.”

“ _Kenma_ ,” Tetsurou says, shocked.

“This is not your decision. It’s mine,” Kenma says, and so Tetsurou has no choice but to agree.

“Idiots,” Yaku says, but he doesn’t say anything else and he doesn’t stop them.

\--

There’s a palpable distance that settles between Tetsurou and Kenma.

They’re still close – Tetsurou doesn’t think they’re _capable_ of not being close – but not as close. Everyone notices it, most of all Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto tries to talk to Tetsurou several times, but he just refuses. He’s not going to talk about this. He won’t talk about this.

The weight on his chest feels like it’s doubled. Kenma now has this sad look in his eyes when he looks at Tetsurou, and Tetsurou wants to scream and reach out and make it _go away_ , but he doesn’t know _how_. He knows he is holding himself back more, touching Kenma less, and Kenma isn’t rectifying that, isn’t bridging the new space between them.

 _I can explain_ , Tetsurou wants to cry. _It’s because I love you_ , he wants to scream.

He doesn’t and he takes what he can get, and every time Kenma looks at him with barely concealed pain in his eyes and doesn’t reach out, he can feel his heart break a little more.

 _I just want you to love me. That’s all I want_ , he wants to say, _That’s all I’ve_ ever _wanted._

But he doesn’t, and with every word thought but not said he can feel Kenma drifting further away.

It hurts so bad, having a soulmate, that he doesn’t understand why anyone would ever want this, why destiny would ever bestow the burden of this on a person.

\--

It’s three months later when he breaks.

He’s staying over at Kenma’s, because it’s Saturday and whatever rift between them, he will not let Kenma go, won’t ever let Kenma go, and so the tradition of him spending the weekends is still as intact as it’s always been.

Tetsurou is laying on Kenma’s bed, staring at the ceiling, whilst Kenma is sitting on the ground, playing on his PSP.

And suddenly, Tetsurou has to ask. It’s still months away, but he has to, needs to ask.

“Can I stay with you, on the night before your birthday?” He says. His voice sounds shaky. It feels shaky. He doesn’t know why he wants this so badly – if Kenma ends up with someone else’s name, he will break down completely, and he really shouldn’t do that when he’s with Kenma. But he also knows that he needs to know, that he won’t be able to wait until the morning. He already feels like he’s breaking apart, like he’s losing everything he holds dear, and maybe if he could shorten the time he has to wait, for just a few hours, even if months still remain –

“Why?” Kenma asks. He sounds like he’s frowning. Tetsurou looks at him to see that he is.

“So I can find out who your soulmate is?” Tetsurou says, timidly.

“Why?” Kenma says again. He suddenly sounds angry. There’s a broken sort of quality to his voice. “What does it matter to you who my soulmate is?”

“Why wouldn’t it matter?” Tetsurou asks, trembling. He doesn’t understand the anger in Kenma’s voice, but he hates it, he hates everything about it, hates how far Kenma is from him physically right now and how far he’s been from him emotionally the past few months and the weight saying ‘No’ on his chest.

“Because it’s obviously not you!” Kenma shouts, and Tetsurou has a second to be shocked – Kenma doesn’t shout, not Kenma – before he feels his heart breaking. He’s been coming apart at the seams for the last months, for the last years, but this is when he’s finally splintering into a thousand pieces. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to put them back together again.

“And if it _is_ you, that would be the biggest fucking cosmic joke,” Kenma says. He’s not shouting anymore, but his voice is trembling. He sounds _broken_.

“Because you don’t love me,” Tetsurou says.

“Because I’m _not yours_ ,” Kenma says, and then there’s a loud sob. “Because I’m not yours,” he repeats, and his voice is quiet and so broken and he’s _crying_.

Tetsurou feels all coherent thought leave him. For a moment, he just lays on the bed, unable to form a thought, unable to do _anything_ , and then he’s throwing himself off the bed and crouching in front of Kenma.

“Kenma – Kenma, no,” he says frantically. Kenma is crying. Kenma is crying _because of him_.

“Just leave me alone,” Kenma says, still sounding broken. He doesn’t look up, but he slaps away Tetsurou’s hands when he tries to reach for him.

“Kenma, of course it’s you,” Tetsurou says, frantic. “ _Kenma_. Who else would it be. _Of course_ it’s you.”

That gets Kenma to look up at him. His eyes are red and puffy and there’s snot and tears all over his face and he looks like he’s in so, so much emotional pain, and how did Tetsurou let this happen?

“What do you _mean_ ,” Kenma says. “But you’ve been wearing that wristband – Kuro, why would you not tell me that it’s me?” His voice is still thin and broken and he’s still crying. There’s so much sadness in his eyes and Tetsurou feels helpless.

“Did you not tell me because you don’t want me anymore?” Kenma says, sounding small.

“Kenma, _no_ ,” Tetsurou says, and now he’s crying too, and he frantically reaches out for Kenma again, and this time, Kenma lets him. He presses Kenma into his chest, presses his face into Kenma’s hair.

“Kenma, I’ve always loved you,” he says. He knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn’t care. “Kenma, I _will_ always love you. There’s no one else for me. I _told_ you this.”

“But you didn’t tell me I’m your soulmate,” Kenma says, small and sad.

“Because you told me to _wait_ ,” Tetsurou says. “Because I was afraid that maybe I wasn’t yours, or that you wouldn’t want me. Kenma, I told you that I’m in love with you and you said _No_.”

“I didn’t want you to _leave me_ ,” Kenma says. “I said no because I couldn’t handle the thought of having you and _losing_ you.”

Slowly, the weight on Tetsurou’s chest begins to dissipate.

“Kenma, I would never,” he says.

“But your–” Kenma begins to say.

“I’m not my mother,” Tetsurou says, “and it doesn’t matter. Kenma, I have never wanted anyone else. My parents always knew they might end up not working out. I am not like that. I knew from the get-go that you were the only one for me, that I would do _everything_ to keep you by my side, always. Even if you weren’t my soulmate. But you are. Kenma, you _are_ , and I _love you_.”

Kenma suddenly begins to slink out of Tetsurou’s hold. “I need to see,” he says, sounding desperate, “Kuro, I need to _see,_ please–”

And Tetsurou lets go of him. He holds his right wrist out for Kenma, and with jerky, desperate movements, Kenma rips his wristband from him. Then, he stills, staring slack-jawed at Tetsurou’s wrist.

“Kuro,” he says, reverently, and then he yanks his arm up and starts peppering frantic little kisses to his name on Tetsurou’s wrist.

“Kuro,” he says again, and Tetsurou can do nothing but stare at him. Stare at Kenma, perfect Kenma, who looks at his name on Tetsurou’s wrist like he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“But Kenma, what about your mark, your birthday isn’t until October–” Tetsurou tries to say, but Kenma interrupts him.

“I don’t care, Kuro, I don’t _care_ , it doesn’t matter, I don’t want anyone else anyway–”

“That’s a little hypocritical,” Tetsurou says, while his mind screams at his mouth to shut up, to let him have this. Because if Kenma wants him that’s all he needs. He never needed a soulmate mark, only Kenma.

“Shut up, Kuro,” Kenma says. “It’s going to be you anyway.”

And then he looks up, his shiny eyes filled with determination, and shuts Tetsurou up himself.

His lips taste even better than Tetsurou thought they would, and he’s so in love, and Kenma is _his_ , and he feels a little bit like he’s dreaming, but if this is a dream, he never, ever wants to wake up.

\--

Yaku is insufferable when he finds out. He doesn’t leave them alone until April, and when he does, it’s only because they find out who Haiba Lev is and Yaku is spending all his time trying to keep Tetsurou from telling him.

(“It can’t be him,” he keeps repeating, “my soulmate isn’t a fucking giant puppy, oh my God I _hate_ him”, but from the time he invests into teaching Lev volleyball it’s very clear he doesn’t. They’ll figure it out eventually, Tetsurou is sure of it.)

\--

When Kenma’s sixteenth birthday rolls around in October, they spend the evening on Kenma’s bed, Tetsurou holding onto Kenma to calm himself down. He doesn’t think Kenma would break up with him if he had someone else’s name, but he suddenly remembers the look on his mother’s face when she told him she was leaving, and just like that, he’s terrified again.

When _Kuroo Tetsurou_ etches itself into Kenma’s skin in black ink, Tetsurou doesn’t stop crying for half an hour.

Kenma tells him he’s an idiot, but he kisses him and holds him through it, and Tetsurou recognizes the relief in his voice.

When they show up to school with their soulmate marks on display, Yaku calls them idiots once more. But Tetsurou simply threatens to expose Yaku’s mark to Lev (he would never actually do it, but Yaku doesn’t need to know that), so he leaves them alone and doesn’t even complain when Tetsurou keeps sneaking kisses from Kenma all throughout lunch break and practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> If you did, a comment would absolutely make my day! <3
> 
> [There exists art for this now](https://twitter.com/_fizzii/status/1331613683051425795?s=20)!
> 
> Find me screaming about Haikyuu! and my writing on twitter @ shiwiwrites or shitposting on tumblr @ deepdowninshipperhell


End file.
